


Alternative Measures

by HUNTER29



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Esdeath Has A Plan, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Kurome has ran out of her combat enhancing sweets but luckily for her Esdeath has a plan to take care of that until a resupply is available.





	Alternative Measures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I received.  
> Sorry if it's not too good as groups aren't exactly my specialty though I will accept the occasional request for them.

Kurome was in trouble. However it isn't exactly an issue which one would consider ideal but that's because others won't understand the seriousness of the fact, you may be asking "what's the issue?" Kurome has ran out of her sweets. Again a normal person would think that wouldn't matter but a normal person doesn't know that those sweets are what allows the raven haired girl her prowess in combat, or more the drug that has been laced into each sweet. She was warned to be careful and to reserve some of her sweets but sometimes Kurome just goes overboard as she just enjoys them overall and not for the edge which she would gain in combat.

However it seems her issues would be short lived as when she was called by Esdeath to discuss the matter it turned out that the general had an idea of how to resolve this issue, that being she has asked the scientists in charge of the combat enhancing drug if there is a substitute available for Kurome during her wait for a new stock. And by chance there was indeed a substitute, but it wasn't an ideal one.

"Are you serious?" Kurome questioned with shock at what Esdeath had told her. The blue haired general merely nodded before verbally answering "it's what the doctors say, though it's of a different source apparently male semen would prove a suitable substitute until you receive a new supply of your sweets", Kurome remained silent for a moment before a nervous question of "just how much with substitute?" She asked and Esdeath stepped to the door and opened to show a group of imperial guards. "Semen may have the same affects but it's much less pots potent than the drug so you will have to receive a particularly large amount" Esdeath explained as the guards stepped into the room, "don't worry Kurome, it's only temporary but I do recommend you try to enjoy it as much as you can" the general continued before leaving the katana wielder with the group of guards.

There was a silence in the room as Kurome stared at her "substitutes" before watching as one of them made the first move by nodding to the others and they all dropped their pants and boxers exposing their cocks to Kurome, she was surprised for a moment and then when she regained her thoughts she found herself on her knees and staring straight at one of the guards cocks. "What are you waiting for?" He asked in a snarky tone and Kurome thought she should be getting more respect for being a member of the Jaegers, but regardless she had to do this and swallowed her pride, closed her eyes then opened and wrapped her lips around the male appendage before her.

Slowly Kurome descended her head down the length then rose it back up whilst taking note of the size of the shaft in her mouth before repeating her actions and finding a rythem to it. The guard she was servicing moaned from the warmth of her mou and even dared to hold her head as he pushed her back down his cock, Kurome didn't take kindly to that and punch the guard in the gut making him cough and stagger back. "You bitch!" he spat before staring at the point of Kurome's weapon along with an even more deadly glare, "I'm not doing this for you, remember that or you will die" she threatened before resheathing her sword then going back down to her knees and taking the guards cock into her mouth again and started sucking. This time the guard just remained still as he let let Kurome suck him off before two of his fellow guards stood to his side whilst brandishing the own dicks to her and slowly dainty hands wrapped around them and started pumping.

Kurome stared up at the three guards she was pleasuring as they each did the same back to her with one of the guards she was jerking off commenting "she's got a really soft touch" which was more respectful than the one she was orally treating, so she decided to "reward" that comment by bringing her lips around the second guards cock and starred up at him as she sucked. "Oh fuck" he moaned whilst letting Kurome do what she was doing as a fourth guard kneeled behind Kurome and reached a hand up her shirt as the other into her skirt where he started to grope, fondle and touch her, the result actually being of her moaning from the touch before she doubled her own efforts again. The black eyed Jaeger continued to stare up at the three guards she was pleasuring before gasping around the cock in her mouth as she felt the guard behind her push a finger into her ,shamefully wet, pussy then started pumping. Kurome gasped again then moaned from the feeling whilst lifting her mouth back to let out a more audible moan. "Wow listen to that, is she actually enjoying this" one of the guards asked but got no response.

Kurome just continued jerking and sucking off the three guards before her as the fourth continued to pump his finger into her before the first three groaned and Kurome shouted as she had two loads of cum cover her and a third flow into her mouth, she stopped her own actions and gasped a little before being pulled back to her feet where she was then stripped waist down and laid onto the bed by the guard who was more respectful in the first place. She figured he might as well go first for his previous actions and spread her legs open as she felt the guard push his cock into her pussy making her moan and arch slightly before one of the other guards moved over her and pushed his penis to her lips whilst and started thrusting into her mouth, Kurome narrowed her eyes at that but did nothing other than bob her her and suck the cock before her as she felt the first guard starting to thrust into her. And it actually felt good to her. So much so she moaned around the cock in her mouth and bobbed faster whilst pushing her hips forward to meet the thrusts.

As Kurome was currently occupied with the two guards, the others were stood back jerking themselves to the sight of the Jaeger girl getting fucked with the original snarky tone spitting, "I should be fucking her right now" to which the other countered that maybe he should have been nicer. Kurome smirked around the cock in her mouth as she heard before continuing to accept what she was receiving before letting out a loud moan of surprise as the two guards atop her groaned and came filling her mouth and pussy. A large gulp emptied the cum in her mouth but the semen in her pussy continued to flow about inside her, the guard who she had sucked off moved from atop her as the one between her legs was leaning over her but Kurome took him back surprise by pushing him into his back and sitting in his lap.

She started riding the guards cock being sure that she was going to get as much out of this as she could, she still had other holes that need to be filled so beckoned over two of the other stand by guards who took their positions and thrusted into the black eyed Jaeger in unison making her moan in surprise before letting herself enjoy it more. That was what surprised Kurome as she was actually finding herself enjoying this depraved event, her hips rocking against the two cocks that were fucking her as she bobbed her head over the one in her mouth but yet she could still do more. And two other guards realised that already as they were stood to Kurome's sides brandishing the cocks for her to grip and oh how she did that, wrapping her hands around the two shafts Kurome started pumping them as she let her body be taken for her own benefit as well as the guards. Even if the substitute isn't as effective as her sweets she was still enjoying it more than she expected, more than she should. However she couldn't speed too much time think on that as she again felt the rushed orgasms of the guards. How quick they were cummimg was rather disappointing but at least there was a number of them.

When the four worn guards dispersed from Kurome she was very nearly rushed by the filthy tongued one who lifted her up and brought her down onto his cock without a care making her eyes narrow as her bounced her against him, "don't act as if you're not enjoying it you bitch" he spat which only annoyed Kurome more as she thought on how to get back at this guy after. When she came up with the plan she decided to let him continue for now then get payback later after all this was all in her benefits, he thought he was using her body but in retrospect she was using him. So she let the brute of a guard fuck her and have his way with her body and he showed he was all bark and no bite as orgasm was much too quick for her liking, and she mocked him about that.

The guard just dropped Kurome on the bed as she let others come to her so they could have their fun with her. She was again riding the cock of one guard but this time had herself in a reverse position as well as the guards shaft being up her ass as a second guard was on top of her taking her pussy, again to note Kurome was enjoying this a lot more than she should and she'd be remiss if she wasn't thinking of just using this method instead of her sweets for that combat edge. After all it's not like there will be a shortage of guards willing to fuck her. But for now she was just to continue with this.

Kurome let her body be taken in all sorts of ways and let herself service the guards in equal amount of methods. She sucked their cocks, jerked them off, let them fuck her pushed and ass even letting herself be spit roasted and of hoe she enjoyed it all. She was finishing with another small band of the guards with the brutish one having just finished creampieing her as he pulled out, he gave a snide smirk to Kurome's state as she was covered in a copious amount of cum as equal amounts dripped from her snatch and ass. "Look at you, you Jaeger slut" he spat and that was the point of Kurome to take revenge for his comments, she threaten by the end of this she would remove his manhood and she was good to her word as she took up her weapon and swiped down castrating the foul tongued guard who didn't realise until a few seconds passed. Then he screamed and ran out the room covering his crotch shouting how "the Bitch cut my dick off!!" As Kurome again reshetahed her blade before turning to the other guards again. "Now that the trash is gone, who's up for another round?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
